Ramen Wrestling
by move them hands
Summary: Needing money, Naruto resorts to wrestling in an underground wrestling event. But can he win out against his old sensei...in a pit of ramen? KakaNaru


:Blinks: I don't think I have to warn you about anything in this chapter other then 'MANSHORTS'...smut isn't in this chapter it will be in the next. Its a two-shot.

Yup, only kinda beta'd...meaning I went through it and tried to comb out all the big mistakes but it isn't gonna be perfect but I haven't had any big whines about it on AFF or TONFA so enjoy :D

--

Naruto stood on the top of the Hokage mountain, his hands on his hips as he sighed contently to himself and let his deep blue eyes roam over the village he vowed to give his life for. The small smile that had been tugging up the side of his lips for the better part of an hour now suddenly split across his face and beamed through his eyes.

"Finally I'm home!!" he had no ideal why he was so damn happy about getting home he just was, after all he had been traveling with Jiraiya for about three and a half years and in that time he had come to miss the village he grew up in...even if for the better part of his life they hated him.

After about five more minutes of standing he plopped down and crossed his legs under him. He looked over about thirtyfive degrees to the left and narrowed his eyes. He spotted Ichiraku off in the distance, a soft glow of flickering light calling out to the blonde. Just at that moment his stomach grumbled in a low furious distress sign, he grimaced as his one hand came up to clutch his stomach and the other pulled out his wallet.

Tears welled up behind his eyes, a moment passed before his face turned a slight shade of red and he fisted his wallet, "Damn Ero-sennin!! All my hard earned cash, gone...just so he could throw it away on god knows what." The blond pocketed his wallet and crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to seeth and ponder at the same moment about how to get more cash since he wouldn't be on any missions for a while according to Tsunade.

He felt the wheels in his mind slowly turning as he shut his eyes and tried to think of something. When suddenly on a verge of a half thought a paper smacked into his face. He flailed back and started smacking at the paper as he fell on his back, when he finally got a good fist full of the paper he pulled it back and glared at the thing with narrowed eyes. Slowly he uncrinkled the paper and read its contents.

**Need quick cash?**

**All it takes is fifteen minutes in the pit **

**The victor gets 1,000!**

**Konoha Underground Wrestling!!**

The blond's eyes exploded with youthful happiness as he shot up from the ground and smashed the flyer into one of his many pockets and jumped down from the Fourth's head and started out for the small address that was sqribbled in the bottom corner.

His heart pounded in his chest all the while he smiled broadly to himself and leap from rooftop to rooftop, '_I'm so gonna kick ass! A thousand freaking bucks! I can buy mountains of ramen with this money!_' He came to an aburpt end from rooftop to rooftop and was now half skipping toward the address.

When he finally came to a stop at the building he had been looking for his right eyebrow shot up and his posture slouched forward, "Looks like someone's house..." he looked all around the classy looking house for a moment as he became more and more confused.

Finally deciding to knock Naruto took about three steps back from the front door and got ready to bolt just incase some angry villager started shouting at him. He was slightly surprised though when the door cracked open and a middle aged man glared at him.

"What'da ya want, kid?" the man's voice was hoarse, his eyes roaming up and down Naruto. The blond stiffened at the 'kid' part and grumbled to himself as he pulled a flyer out of his pocket and shoved it at the man's face.

Chuckling slightly the man shook his head, " Sure ya wanna get involved in this boy? Yer kinda a purty one so they others might be a bit...handsy." The man with brunette hair continued chuckling softly as his eyes sparkled with amusement and a hint of something Naruto couldn't quite place.

The teen puffed out his chest as he stood straighter, "Of course I'm sure!! I need the money, so I'll kick anyone's ass." he huffed then nodded his head in approval of himself as the other simply shook his head and stepped back and opened the door some more.

"Third door on the right blondie...make sure ta show the guy with long white hair yer flyer so he knows where to place ya...Good luck." the man smiled good naturedly as he half waved Naruto off. Nodding, the blond smiled broadly back as he walked forward.

When he turned to watch where he was going he raised a brow again, it still looked just like a house. Finally at the door he was suppose to be at his fingers froze as they wrapped around the handle. He took a deep breath before ripping it open and stepping forward.

Bad idea.

Next thing the poor blond knew he was rolling down the stairs he didn't know were there. Loud thumping and sounds of pain could be heard as Naruto continued to crash down the stairs. When he finally landed his feet were over his head and his arms sprawled at his sides, cheek pressed into the cold cement below.

"Freaking ouch." the blond groaned as he brought his feet below him and started to sit up. He rubbed his head from his sitting position on the floor and looked around. At the end of the hall he now sat in was another man, guarding yet another door, this man's eyes were slightly wide as he stared at Naruto for a moment.

"You alright?" slowly Naruto stood up and brushed himself off, he looked up at the man and smiled as he nodded. "Okay then, you should try watching were you're going sometime. If you are here to be part of one of the matches you should hurry up cause they are gonna start any minute now."

"Huh?...wha?! DAMN IT!" Naruto sprinted down the hall and nodded with a smile toward the man that opened the door for him. Once through the door it felt like his lungs ceased in his chest and his eyes instantly watered up as burning washed over them. Sputtering and coughing he hunched forward, smoke hung thickly in the air almost like an indoor fog.

Narrowing his eyes to slits he searched the room as coughs continued to rape through his lips. Off in the distance he saw a man with long white hair waving his arms around and shouting something, Naruto couldn't make him out that well through the clouds of smoke. He walked quickly through the room, past a square mat with ropes all around it and through crowds of boisterous men and a few women.

Reaching up he tapped the man on the shoulder, slightly unnerved by the fact that from behind the man looked exactly like...JIRAIYA!! Naruto's brain exploded when Jiraiya turned around and greeted him. Both frowned when the shock wore off.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" they both shouted at the same time. Jiraiya scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "Well of course I'm running this little show brat. Now what are _you_ doing here?" The man raised a brow slightly.

"Because YOU took all my money and I need some more!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the flyer right in Jiraiya's face. "You old bastard!" The blond huffed, still giving the man a dirty look. He watched as Jiraiya's eyes slowly softened into a mencing smirk that grew to a soft chuckling as his eyes grew bright.

"Well of course, of course. How silly of me. Of course you can join tonight we have a special fight tonight which I'm sure you'll LOVE. Come with me for a moment so we can put you in your new outfit!" Of course Naruto was instantly worried, the old pervert was horriblly single minded and everything ends up naughty in some way.

The blond's knowledge and assumption was proven correct as soon as he was shut off in a room with the other. He groaned softly to himself as he was handed the white shorts/underwear. With disbelieving eyes he looked up to his teacher.

"You can't be serious?" The blonde held the things infront of himself and scoffed. "They don't even look like they will fit!!" Jiraiya guffawed and nodded before moving so quickly Naruto couldn't even catch a glimpse of the man.

Before he could blink Naruto was standing in the middle of the room completely naked with Jiraiya snickering, Naruto's folded up clothes hanging from his arm. Naruto 'eck'ed loudly as he held the white shortshorts before his package and turned red. "Freaking pervert!! What the hell?!"

"Now you have no chose. Go out there in a room full of gay men naked...or wear those?" Naruto's face dropped at the announcement. Of course Naruto knew that Jiraiya was bi but...to think this. "Oh please like you couldn't tell when you walked in? Well not /all/ of them are gay but they are at least bi...some are straight and just get entertainment out of our fighting matches...but the event you are in for is focused more for the gay gentlemen."

Naruto stood at the edge of what was known as 'The Pit' and groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sagged forward. '_One thousand dollars, Uzumaki...one thousand dollars its totally worth it to make a fool of yourself in tight white undies that from now on we are calling man shorts...I'll beat whatever fucker I'm going against and run out of here._' the blond nodded to himself before jumping into 'The Pit' and looking to the corner where his opponent should be.

He looked up over to Jiraiya and saw a smirk firm on his face while nodding and giving and enthusiastic thumbs up. The room started to slowly fill as more and more costumers became interested in watching the cute little blond rolling around with some other unnamed hottie in white 'man shorts'.

A loud popping/whooshing sound suddenly filled the room, Naruto's head snapped to face his opponents corner and his eyes widened when he saw Kakashi standing there sighing slightly, leaning back on his hip. When Kakashi's single eye landed on the blond it also widened in shock and surprise before crinkling to express a smile, "Yo, Naruto! Long time no see." The man exclaimed happily.

"...Kakashi-sensei?! What the hell are you doing _here_?!" the fox container pointed at his former sensei as he continued to stare with a disbelieving face.

"Well, I could ask the same about you." the man stated before his hand reached up his mask and pulled out his little red book and flipped it open. The silver haired man was wearing something a lot like Naruto's 'man short' save for his were black and hugged his hips a little higher up, and of course he still wore his mask.

Kakashi's form was slim yet very packed, scars marred the otherwise flawless white flesh. His free hand daggled at his side while the fingers on his book holding hand flipped another page. Before Naruto could ask another question a loud voice boomed from Jiraiya.

"Welcome gentlemen. You have paid generously to see a good match between "The Blond Frog" and "The Silver Streak" and you shall not be disappointed." he paused as Naruto flashed him a menacing death glare at his new 'name', " Tonight, good fellows, our Pit fight is sponsered by Ichiraku ramen stand...and as tradition states 'The Pit' shall now be filled with our sponsers wonderful dish."

Naruto spaced out after hearing the word ramen but was suddenly awake and squealing indignantly as somewhat hot liquid gushed around him and noodles smacked against his legs, clinging a bit. He looked around slightly confused as the gentlemen in the audience laughed, when his eyes landed on Kakashi he saw the man's chest moving with his chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!! And you better put that book away or I'm gonna kick your freaking ass and get your book all soaking by throwing it in the..." the blond's face suddenly dawned a face of realization as he looked around, "RAMEN!!" Just then a bell rang out signaling the start of the fight and Naruto dove face first into the ramen and broth.

--/--/--

This was going to be just a oneshot but then I realized how ungodly amounts of long it is so there will be another chapter :D Whenever I finish writing it...I don't know how long that will be though so be patient!

Hahaha, I'll show you how this story came about. I was in a convo with a few friends. Cassandra Incognito - C-chan, TheOneKnownAsRissa (on AFF) - Manda Panda, and me - Sara

**Sara says**:  
I'M BORED MANDA WILL YOU ENTERTAIN ME?  
**- C-Chan - says**:  
Boys fighting in a jello pit half naked  
**Sara says**:  
Oh god  
**Manda the Panda says**:  
she be entertained YAY!  
**- C-Chan - says**:  
Naruto would totally do it if it was a ramen pit. He'd be too busy eating to fight though

I get bored a lot then someone says something random and I go off into dream world for a long time ; Happens a lot...So thank you wonderful ladies for inspiring this and contining to give me ideas for it!

Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
